Lo que callamos por amor
by Miichy CrissColfer
Summary: Que crees que pase si eres famoso y amas a alguien en secreto? Pero…a pesar de eso tu ya tienes pareja? La lastimarías y dejarías por el amor de tu vida o… la seguiras usando como tu tapadera sin que lo sepa?
1. Parte I

**Lo que callamos por amor (prologo)**

Que crees que pase si eres famoso y amas a alguien en secreto? Pero…a pesar de eso tu ya tienes pareja? La lastimarías y dejarías por el amor de tu vida o… la seguiras usando como tu tapadera sin que lo sepa?

**Lo que callamos por amor…**

Darren y Chris estaban en Paris promocionando sus 2 peliculas ambos estaban hospedados en el mismo hotel pero Darren en vez de irse a su habitación prefirió irse a la de Chris, ambos sabían que tenían que seguir escondiendo lo que sentían y la única manera de hacerlo era usando a Will y Mia, si, se sentían mal pero tenían que seguir asi, por alguna razón no querían que nadie se enterara puesto que pensaban que los medios podrían interferir en su relación y que terminarían mal…la verdad es que ese era el temor.

*Darren Criss confirma su noviazgo con Mia Swier*

*Chris Colfer confirma su noviazgo con Will Sherrod*

De eso hablaba todo el mundo pero la verdad es que Darren y Chris estaban felices que ahora ya no sospecharan nada puesto que Darren había dado mucha información con las respuestas que dio por twitter diciendo que el le deseo feliz cumpleaños a Chris EN LA VIDA REAL! Cosa que no le gusto para nada al ojiazul pues sabia que nadie debía sospechar y mucho menos que se enteraran Mia y Will ya que según ellos en verdad los amaban, cosa que obviamente no era cierta, estaban recostados viendo la televisión en la habitación del ojiazul cuando tocaron la puerta…

C: Pase.

Will: Ho-Hola amor!...Darren? que haces aquí?

D: Yo solo viene a visitar a Chris…

W: y eso implica estarlo abrazando en la cama? – dijo con tono celoso.

C: Will porque aún no aceptas que es mi mejor amigo? – dijo en tono molesto.

W: Por que no te creo! – le grito a Chris.

C: Sabes? Si tanto me amaras confiarías en lo que te digo, mejor vete y regresa hasta que ya no tengas celos estúpidos.

Will le lanzo una última mirada asesina a Chris y Darren y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

D: Al fin se fue, oye, creo que no le deberías de pedir confianza por que tu y yo sabemos lo que pasa aquí, entre nosotros…

C: Tambien tu? A ti también te puedo sacar. – dijo en tono serio.

D: No, amor no! Me quedo. –Se acerco a el y le dio un beso apasionado en los labios. – Te amo.

C: yo también te amo.

(en la cafetería)

Will estaba analizando todo lo que había pasado hace unos minutos, y la verdad si se sintió mal por no creer en Chris pero todo era muy sospechoso, sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro, y supo reconocer quien era…la novia de Darren.

M: Will cierto?

W: si, Mia verdad?

M: por supuesto, oye, no has visto a mi novio? Fui a nuestra habitación y no lo encontré.

W: Tocaste en la habitacion de mi novio? Es que estaban hablando en nuestra habitación.

M: la verdad no se me ocurrio pero me gustaría conocerte mas a ti, no te importa si me siento?

W: Claro que no, adelante.

Asi pasaron su tiempo ambos se volvieron muy amigos ese dia cuando estaban subiendo a sus habitaciones se detuvieron el la de Chris y escucharon algo super extraño.

-Espera Darren metelo bien, aja asi, espera, no, no, aja si asi….

Will abrió la puerta de un sopetón asustando a los 2 chicos que muy tranquilamente trataban de meter un pantalón en la maleta de Chris.

C: eh…Hola! Solo estábamos empacando, creo que deberías de hacerlo también Will.

M: Amor creo que nosotros también debemos empacar, por que también nos vamos mañana.

D: Si amor vamos a nuestra habitación. Adios Chill!

C&W: Adios Miarren!

W: Empaquemos cariño.

C: Yo ya empaque solo faltas tu.

W: aja – se acerco a Chris y le dio un beso en los labios, empezó tierno pero luego se torno apasionado o por lo menos para Will ya que Chris solo le seguía la corriente, empezó a recostar al castaño en la cama cuando:

C: espera Will! – pero el rubio seguía – WILL DIJE QUE PARES! – al parecer el rubio no le hacia caso, hasta que el castaño lo empujo quitándolo de encima de el.

W: Oye! Solo quiero estar con mi novio! Por que me haces esto?

C: POR QUE NO QUIERO! ENTIENDELO! – dijo molesto.

Se quedaron callados después de esa mini-pelea hasta que le llego un mensaje a Chris.

"Amor, que pasa? Will te hizo algo? –D"

Luego de leer el mensaje de enojado paso a estar feliz.

"Si amor, estoy bien, no te preocupes PD: Te amo :* -C"

"Ok, cualquier cosa me habisas ok? También te amo –D"

Y asi fue como pudo dormir tranquilo, sabiendo que Darren en verdad lo amaba, se sentía mal por todo lo que paso con Will hoy pero no podía evitarlo, no podía estar con alguien que no amaba, solo Darren era el afortunado en tomar su cuerpo, en hacerlo suyo, el era totalmente fiel a Darren y no pretendía serlo con alguien mas, por que sabia que el moreno era igual de fiel.

* * *

**Esta es la primera parte del One-shot espero que sea de su agrado! besos! ;) #Miichy**


	2. Parte II

**PARTE II**

(en L.A)

Chris fue a visitar a Dianna ya que hace mucho no la veía y es una de sus amigas mas cercanas al igual que Ashley pero ella se encontraba de viaje.

*toc toc*

D: CHRIS! Hace tanto de no verte! – lo abrazo.

C: Lady D! te extrañe en parís!

D: Ya lo se! Todos me extrañan!

C: En serio? – levanto su redondeada ceja.

D: jaja lo siento, yo también te extrañé mi bebe pingüino, pero pasa no te quedes ahí, quieres un café?

C: si no es mucha molestatia me gustaría.

D: ok, entonces pasa.

Ya sentados en los sillones de la rubia Chris le conto todo lo de Darren y el y de sus tapaderas llamadas Mia y Will.

D: Pero cariño, no piensas que algún dia se tienen que enterar los demás, y entre los demás Will y Mia?

C: Lo se pero que mas podemos hacer? Tengo miedo de que cuando salga a la luz todo termine siendo horrible…

D: SI ustedes en verdad se aman van a poder superar los chismes, que diran los medios!

C: Y si no? Y si terminamos mal? y si…y si…y si… -se quedo callado sin mas que decir.

D: Vez? No hay excusas, piensenlo! Yo se que se aman además todos los del cast estarían mas que contentos de que por fin lo aceptaran, jaja que te parece si vemos televisión un rato?

C: Claro!

*NOTICIA DE ULTIMO MOMENTO! Will Sherrod pareja de Chris Colfer fue visto muy cariñoso con la pareja de Darren Criss, Mia Swier*

Tanto Dianna como Chris se quedaron con la boca abierta de oir tal noticia, Chris juraba que Will era 100% gay pero al parecer, todo hiba ha su favor, si seguían saliendo Will y Mia y ni Chris ni Darren se los impedia terminarían juntos! Esto estaba mejor de lo que pensaba.

C: Sabes? No le dire nada, le dire que si me entere pero que siga saliendo con ella por que se que "Son Amigos" –dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos – y si siguen saliendo hay mas probabilidades de que Darren y yo ya podamos dar a conocer nuestra relación –hablo muy emocionado el castaño.

D: Querido, podrias tranquilizarte? No hables tan rápido. Jaja.

C: esque tu sabes lo que eso significa para mi. –dijo ilusionado.

**C&D C&D C&D C&D **

Darren se encontraba en su cuarto viendo televisión cuando…

*NOTICIA DE ULTIMO MOMENTO! Will Sherrod pareja de Chris Colfer fue visto muy cariñoso con la pareja de Darren Criss, Mia Swier*

D: QUEEEEEEEEE!? – dijo algo alterado, pero luego reacciono – YEAH! Si siguen saliendo podre dar a conocer mi relación con Chris! SIIIIIIIIII! – grito levantando los brazos en forma de triunfo y saltando en su cama como niño de 5 años y medio. Tomo su teléfono para enviarle un mensaje a Chris.

"Amor, has visto las ultimas noticias?"-D

Chris recibió el mensaje y no tardo mucho en responder con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Si amor, te das cuenta de que el destino esta a nuestro favor?"-C

"Si! Sabes también que te amo no?" –D

Otra sonrisa aun mas brillante se dibujo en el rostro del castaño.

"Tambien te amo :*" –C

"Quieres que cenemos hoy? Para celebrar que talvez muy pronto podamos dar a conocer lo nuestro J" -D

"Me encantaría" –C

**C&D C&D C&D C&D **

A las 8:00 pm llego Darren al departamento de Chris para llevarlo a un restaurante, el ojimiel tenia las llaves del departamento del ojiazul asi que no había problema en entrar, pero antes de abrir escucho una conversación a gritos que venia desde adentro…

*NO PUEDO CREER QUE PREFIERAS IRTE CON EL QUE PASAR TIEMPO CONMIGO!*

*SABES QUE EL ES MI MEJOR AMIGO! YO NO TE IMPIDO QUE SALGAS CON MIA! YO TAMBIEN TENGO DERECHO A DES-ESTRESARME!*

*PERO POR QUE CON EL!?*

*Y ATI QUE TE IMPORTA!? YO NUNCA CUESTIONO CON QUIEN SALES WILL!*

Al terminar de decir eso salio del departamento y cerrar de un portazo sin antes oir lo que le dijo el rubio… *QUE TE DIVIERTAS ENGAÑANDOME!* cosa que el castaño ignoro por completo, al voltear vio al ojimiel con cara de preocupación y ojos de cachorro cosa que hizo que se le esfumara el enojo.

C: Hola – dijo con un tono medio bajo pero no tanto para que el ojimiel escuchara, se acerco y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios.

D: Hola amor. – dijo medio serio.

C: Que pasa? – una mueca de confusión se formo en su rostro.

D: tengo miedo…de que por Will ya no podamos pasar tiempo juntos, y que te prohíba verme, que ya no pueda abrazarte, besarte, estar contigo por sus celos y que tu te alejes y de verdad te enamores de el.

C: Darren Everett Criss, me crees capaz de eso? Will es alguien que nunca soportaría, es amargado, celoso, posesivo, serio, nada le gusta, aburrido y muy superficial…tu eres diferente! Eres romántico, tierno, inmaduro, divertido, no te importa tu forma de vestir, eres seguro de ti mismo y muy compasivo… te amo por ser asi, asi me enamore de ti, el nunca va a prohibirme que te vea, sabes por que?

D: Por que?

C: Por que tu eres lo mas valioso que tengo y jamas dejaría que alguien me apartara de tu lado.

D: Te amo – le dio un beso, profundo, tierno, lleno de amor y apasionado.

C: Yo también te amo… - extendió su mano – Nos vamos?

D: Por supuesto – tomo la mano del ojiazul.

**C&D C&D C&D C&D**

Luego de cenar, Darren quiso ir a dejar a Chris al llegar a la puesta del departamento del castaño se despidieron sin querer hacerlo.

C: - tomo las manos del moreno – Me la pase muy bien hoy, bueno… en realidad siempre que estoy contigo me la paso bien… Te amo, lo sabias?

D: Lo supe, lo se y lo seguire sabiendo, yo también te amo, adiós – se dieron un beso, de esos que parecen como una eternidad cuando sabes que es la persona correcta, con la que pasar toda la vida, se separaron – Me voy que duermas bien amor.

C: quisiera que no te fueras - hizo una mueca de tristeza – Adios te amo!

D: también te amo.

* * *

Diganme que les va pareciendo! ok? la tercera parte es mas larga! asi que espero que esto les guste! :3 besos* ;) #Miichy


	3. Parte III

**C&D C&D C&D C&D **

M: Asi…sigue Wi-ll…AHHHHH!

Will se recostó al lado de Mia luego de tener el orgasmo de su vida.

W: no se que decir…WOW!

M: si lo se, sabes que estamos engañándolos verdad?

W: Si, pero…ellos no nos dicen nada y eso que salimos en las noticias – dijo con una sonrisa ante el recuerdo.

M: cierto…a mi no me ha dicho nada Darren y a ti no te ha dicho nada Chris.

W: Mia... – se quedo un momento en silencio – terminare con Chris… - dijo con tono de seguridad.

M: QUE!? POR QUE!? – dijo con tono desesperando.

W: Por que, después de todo lo que hemos vivido tu y yo quiero que estemos juntos, no puedo pasar un dia mas sin estar a tu lado…

M: Will… no se que responderte… yo… necesito pensar

W: te esperare lo que sea necesario.. – toma la mano de la castaña y la besa.

**C&D C&D C&D C&D**

Chris estaba llegando al apartamento que compartia con Will cuando al abrir la puerta se encuentra con dos maletas en el piso y un rubio con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

C: A que se debe esto?

W: Me largo de aquí, para siempre.

C: Ok esta bien, se puede saber la razón?

W: No creo que te interese Colfer! Asi que si me permites me retiro. – toma sus maletas del suelo y se dirige hacia la puerta – antes te amaba pero me haz perdido.

C: - lo toma del brazo y hace que lo mire a la cara – Antes decias ser gay, eres un débil sin seguridad de lo que en verdad eres, que te vaya bien.

Y asi con la dignidad por los suelos se retiro Will.

A la mañana siguiente tocaron la puerta del departamento, Chris se levanto del sillón en el que estaba para abrir y encontrarse con…

**C&D C&D C&D C&D**

Will al salir del departamento saco su celular y mando un mensaje a Mia.

"Termine con el, ya podemos ser felices juntos, te amo" -W

"Necesito hablar contigo, pero luego…" –M

(con Darren)

Chris le había mandado un mensaje a Darren diciéndole lo que habia sucedido con el rubio, el morocho se sentía feliz pero a la vez intrigado.

Mia llego hecha rayo hacia donde estaba Darren para confesarle lo sucedido con Will.

M: Darren tengo que decirte algo… - se quedo en silencio por un momento – te engañe con Will, el ex novio de Chris.

D: Mia por muy difícil que sea creerlo, yo ya lo sabia.

M: Que? Y como?

D: aveces podre parecer inmaduro o ingenuo pero no soy estúpido, lo que me impresiona es que tu no te hayas dado cuenta de que yo estaba con Chris…

M: no, espera como? Estas con Chris? Chris Colfer?

D: Si Mia! Con el… por mi no hay problema si te quieres ir con Will.

M: no pensaba en eso, pero NO DARREN! No me apartaras tan fácil de tu vida! Eso tenlo por seguro!

D: asi? Pruébamelo! Y si tu no te vas! Lo siento! Pero yo si me ire con Chris! Te duela o no…

Al dia siguiente cuando Mia despertó ya no quedaba nada, nada de Darren, ni sus discos, su ropa, hasta su olor no estaba, pero ella pensó que eso no se acabaría tan fácil.

**C&D C&D C&D C&D**

Cuando Chris abrió la puerta vio a un sonriente Darren con maletas en la mano.

C: Adivino, te fuiste de la casa que compartias con Mia para venir a vivir conmigo?

D: exacto amor! O a caso no quieres? Por que si no quieres me voy a otro lugar.

Chris se acerca provocativamente a Darren para darle un beso de esos apasionados que te quitan el aliento para luego separarse y decirle:

C: no seas tonto! El tenerte junto ami cada mañana es mi mayor sueño, te amo.

D: yo también te amo. Y como vas a celebrar este acontecimiento?

C: asi.

Chris volvió a besar a Darren, el morocho lo cargo y e; castaño enredo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del morocho, caminaron asi hasta llegar a la habitación y empezar lo que seria un momento juntos.

Darren empezó a desvestir a Chris poco a poco dejándolo desnudo al mismo tiempo que el castaño lo evestia a el, el morocho empezó a besar desde el cuello hasta la cintura del ojiazul deteniéndose para ver al castaño antes de empezar a introducir el miembro del ojiazul en su boca, al sentir la lengua del ojimiel el castaño se agarro fuerte de las sabanas, Darren aumento las caricias pero al oir un gemido fuerte de Chris supo que ya se hiba a venir asi que dejo eso por lado para volver a subir y besar los dulces labios del castaño, se separo de el para tomar el botesito de lubricante que estaba en una de las gavetas de la mesita de noche de Chris, (ya que debido a tantas veces que lo habían hecho), preparo al castaño y lo empezó a embestir, primero suave y luego mas rápido y con mas fuerza hasta que porfin llegaron al climax y calleron rendidos de inmediato.

Mientras tanto Mia Swier tramaba algo…

**C&D C&D C&D C&D **

Ya todos por fin lo sabian, ya sabían de la relación de Darren Y Chris, los fans, los medios, los chicos del cast, primero todos se volvieron locos por su relación y luego de su compromiso casi morían de emoción.

Will hablo con Mia, el rubio si hubiera sabido que la castana no quería nada serio con el, mejor no se hubiera ilusionado y mucho menos terminado con Chris, pero logro entender que debía buscarse una vida y ya no sufrir, además no quería llegar a arruinar lo que ya había logrado Chris con Darren.

La boda se llevaría acabo el _20 de diciembre del 2013 _las invitaciones eran elegantes, y de muy buen gusto, era obvio que la mayoría de la boda la organizo Chris.

#FlashBack#

Darren y Chris estaban acostados en la cama del departamento empezando a planear todo, pero Chris no dejaba de hablar rápido hasta que el morocho dijo:

D: yo quiero escoger todo Chris por favor ¡ -suplico Darren con carita de cachorro.

C: Darren acéptalo yo tengo mejor gusto! Yo lo hare todo – dijo Chris dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios.

#FinFashBack#

Las invitaciones decían asi:

_Chris Colfer & Darren Criss_

_Tienen el honor de invitarle a su boda que se llevara acabo en el set de Glee (Los Angeles) , a las 4:00pm._

_En la vida siempre se encuentra una persona que nos vuelve loca, a la cual amamos con intensidad, y nosotros hemos encontrado a nuestra otra mitad._

_Los esperamos! :3_

* * *

**Algo inesperado pasara en la boda! decidi mejor hacerlo de 4 partes! dejes sus reviews de que le parecio! gracias! :3 besos' ;) Miichy!**


	4. Parte IV

**C&D C&D C&D C&D**

Ya era el gran dia, ya estaba todo listo, ya era hora en dar el gran paso hacia un final feliz, habían hido todos los del cast, las familias de los dos, todos se veían alegres al ver que por fin después de tanto estos dos chicos hiban a estar juntos.

Mientras ellos esperaban ansiosos la boda, por otro lado Will se encontraba triste en Paris, si, efectivamente el se mudo a Paris para ya no causar problemas en L.A, mientras también por otro lado Mia hace unos meses se había dado cuenta que, por muy difícil que resulte creerlo, estaba embarazada, y de la persona a la que había mandado a volar, exacto, a _Will Sherrod_, ese buen chico que le ofrecio hasta el mundo entero con tal de estar a su lado, pero el corazón de ella pertenecia a una amor imposible llamado _Darren Criss._ Cuando ella se entero de lo de el con Chris quiso inmediatamente matarlos a los dos, ella decía que no se había dado cuenta de lo de ellos, pero ella siempre lo sospecho, obvio ellos este dia no hiban a ser totalmente felices…

**C&D C&D C&D C&D **

X: Señor Colfer acepta como esposo al señor Criss?

C: Acepto – respondio el castaño con una gran sonrisa.

X: Señor Criss acepta como esposo al señor Colfer?

Cuando el morocho estaba a punto de contestar se oyo un fuerte sonido de un arma, el cual le perforo los tímpanos a todos, y cuando todos se dieron cuenta, la bala había dado en… Darren.

Al momento en que Darren cayo al piso Chris se le tiro encima… era imposible que su casi esposo estuviera tirado con una bala la cual estaba ubicada cerca de su pulmón, la sangre corrió por el piso y el hermoso traje blanco que portaba el morocho, todos estaban asustados mientras que en la mente del castaño estaba el pensamiento _"Me las pagaras Mia Aswier" _por que el sabia que no había nadie mas que pudiera hacer esto que ella.

Al llegar al hospital, Chris estaba destrozado y todos trataban de consolarlo, pero no lo lograban, a lo largo de la noche solo se quedo el castaño sentado en una silla, esperando saber algo de Darren, hasta que por fin salio el doctor y le dijo _"su esposo necesita una operación, ummm un poco riesgosa, por que la bala casi le perforo el pulmón pero, no estoy seguro que se pueda salvar, hare todo lo posible y mientras este rato nos tardamos mucho en detener la hemorragia, puede pasar a verlo, pero no lo oirá". El castaño cuando oyo esas palabras quedo devastado su corazón estaba doliéndole, y se sentía lo peor, el dia mas feliz de su vida se convirtió en el mas triste, entro casi corriendo al cuarto de Darren y_ lo vio, ahí, sin esa alegría, con oxigeno, sin color, esa piel , morena que conocía ahora parecía una hoja de papel, tenia ojeras, el cabello se le veía seco, eso hizo que el corazón del castaño doliera mas, se acerco a el botando lagrimas, ni el mismo sabia de donde le salían tantas lagrimas, se sento junto a el, tomo su mano, fría como el mismo hielo, ver al amor de su vida conectado a una maquina que talvez marcaria en cualquier momento un _"biiiiiip" _y el no soportaría eso, no soportaba ni verlo en una cama, mucho menos soportaría verlo sin vida. Empezo a hablar:

C: _amor, esto es muy difícil para mi, no te imaginas cuanto, solo han pasado una horas y ya te extraño, verte sin esa sonrisa tuya tan linda, sin esos ojos llenos de vida que me hacer querer vivir cada dia mas, ni pensar que este dia que seria el mejor, nos hiba a resultar tan mal, yo se que fue Mia la que nos hizo esto, y yo… _- empezó a llorar mas y a sollozar – _yo.. no se que hacer sin ti… yo amor yo te amo tanto, en parte yo se que tengo la culpa, por que yo mi amor… yo no me debi enamorar de ti, ni tu de mi, al contrario tu seguirías vivo, me duele verte asi.. me duele ver que no podemos "vivir felices para siempre", talvez sin mi tu vida seria mejor… pero yo se que no puedo vivir sin ti, y estoy seguro que tu tampoco sin mi… te amo, y…. o dios _– se limpio con el dorso de la mano las lagrimas que derramaba a cada segundo – _hay que ser fuertes, y por favor, no mueras, necesito que estes a mi lado… se fuerte amor._

Al terminar de decir eso se fue al sillón de el cuarto y se quedo ahí toda la noche, al dia siguiente al abrir los ojos no vio a Darren en la cama, asi que pensó que ya lo había llevado a la operación, y efectivamente, ya lo estaban operando, por muy raro que pareciera Chris dio una plegaria para que todo saliera bien.

A Mia la mataba el remordimiento, un hijo no deseado, le rompió el corazón a un buen chico que por lo que ella oyó ya estaba felizmente casado con un maravilloso chico, ya que había descubierto que era bisexual y por eso habia estado con ella, y con todo eso, también, había herido al dueño de su corazón, ya no podía mas con su vida asi que decidio, tomarse todas las pastillas de su botiquín con una nota en la mano la cual decía _"para Darren y Chris" _ los policías al encontrarla en el piso muerta tomaron la nota y le dieron la carta a Chris esa tarde en la que estaba esperando que terminaran de operar a su esposo la carta decía:

_"Chris: perdóname, por el mal trato que te di cuando aun tenia una relación con Darren, perdóname por todo lo que te hice…_

_Darren por favor tu también perdóname por herirte, te di un mal pago por haberme hecho feliz unos años, espero que ustedes sean feliz y con esta carta me despido pues, yo ya no estare para ver como forman una voda juntos, no merezco vivir… me arrepiento y Adios…"_

Chris no pudo evitar soltar una lagrima ya que, murió arrepentida, la operación salio de maravilla, cuando Darren despertó, leyó la nota y dijo que estaba bien y que dentro de el la perdonaba por todo, por muy extraño que parezca, un cura llego al hospital para por fin casar a estos dos chicos, la luna de miel tubo que esperar unos 2 meses, pero por fin pudieron estar juntos… Mia murió arrepentida de todo aunque también le quito vida a un ser humano, Will estaba casado le pidió una disculpa a Chris por todo y se volvieron amigos, y por supuesto Darren y Chris vivieron felices. Con 2 hijos que adoptaron luego de una año casados, la hermosa Kimberly y el travieso Alex, al final creo que pudieron conseguir su "Y VIVIERON FELICES PARA SIEMPRE…"

Fin!

* * *

**Hola! lo prometido es deuda... el final de esta gran historia de amor, espero que les haya gustado y gracias a todos los que me acompañaron en esta historia! me hicieron muy feliz los reviews y espero que el final sea de su agrado y proximamente (redoble de tambores por Finn) ****_"Escondiendolo con mentiras" _**** espero que tambien tenga exito! besos" ;) -Miichy**


End file.
